1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns improvements in and relating to land vehicles, more particularly motor driven land vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorcycles (two-wheelers) have existed since the very early development of motorised land vehicles and in post war years have seen a very substantial development in terms of the mechanical sophistication and power output of the engines used. In particular specific power outputs (power to weight ratios) have become very high to an extent that any further power increase is hardly tenable for a two wheeler for road use.
By contrast conventional (four wheeler) motor cars have comparatively poor power to weight ratios which cause poor economy and poor performance by comparison with motorcycles.
There is no significant production today of three wheelers which are regarded as unsafe due to poor stability, anachronistic "motorised tricycles" or otherwise having a poor image.